It has been known to utilize a laser generator in association with a construction implement in order to assist in the control of the implement. Such known systems utilize a separate laser generator which generates a laser plane in order to provide a reference, set horizontally or at a grade, in order to assist, either manually or automatically, excavating to a given depth. Such laser planes may be generated either by sweeping a beam in a plane or by utilizing an optic to convert a beam to a plane. While useful, such known systems require extensive setup and are limited in application. Such known systems also use inclination sensors, rotary angle monitors, and the like, to monitor position and orientation of the various members making up the articulated support. Such devices are exposed to the elements at their positions of usage on the articulated support and typically require that wiring be strung along the moveable articulated support.
The present invention provides a construction apparatus which utilizes laser guidance in a new and unique fashion to enhance the functionality of a construction implement. This is accomplished by utilizing an imaging sensor, or camera, to capture an image derived from a laser source. The laser source is a beam that is substantially non-rotating. This allows the present invention to perform functions beyond those of the prior excavator controls, as well as to provide a self-contained apparatus that does not require set-up and take-down of a separate laser generator. Also, the present invention provides the capability for establishing, not only the depth, but also the geographic position of the construction tool, thereby further enhancing the functionality of the construction apparatus.
A construction apparatus and method of controlling the construction apparatus from a laser source made up of a substantially non-rotating beam, according to an aspect of the invention, includes providing a body having a cab that is adapted to be moveably supported by a surface. A construction tool is provided that is adapted to move material. A support moveably supports the construction tool from the body. A control is provided for guiding movement for the construction tool. The control includes a camera that captures an illuminated image derived from a laser source. The control determines direction information of the illuminated image at least in part from an output of the camera. The control further determines location information of the construction tool. In this manner, the construction tool can be guided with respect to the illuminated image derived from the laser source as a function of the direction information and location information.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.